The Cons of Solitude
by Seabound
Summary: She was right there, in that little secluded field. He never thought she'd be one to do that, but after all; there were many things Ian Kabra didn't know about Amy Cahill. But to his dismay, Isabel did. (Kabra and Cahill siblings, with Nellie.) One-Shot


**Since I've been doing so many multi-chapter stories and deleting them because they're suckish and barely get reviews, I decided I'm going to stop doing that. Anyway, enjoy this little (or a bit long) Amian one-shot!**

* * *

_I'd tell you that I love you..._

* * *

She was right there.

Her red hair was partially swept onto one shoulder, and shone brightly, reflecting the sun. A wide brimmed straw hat was perched atop her head. Her legs were tucked under her, and she leaned to her left. He couldn't believe that in a light green sleeveless sundress with a white cardigan, she would be sitting on the grassy ground. He also couldn't comprehend why she would be in the middle of such a secluded field hidden within the woods. Or how she found it.

Did Ian Kabra know anything about Amy Cahill?

No, he wasn't stalking her. He just happened to be in Massachusetts the same time she was walking away from her Harvard campus. He tracked her to Grace's mansion, where she probably was for the spring break, and followed her to the woods, where she just happened to be looking quite sneaky and cautious.

It was her 'place,' this he understood. He had his own; it was actually a hidden door in his poison laboratory leading to a large, yet cozy, fireplace lit room. It was his sanctuary, and absolutely no one was allowed. They couldn't even get into the poison room. Or else they would get a nice dose of fourteen different poisons, all mixed together.

Her small, silver sandals were set away from her, and a stack of three or so novels nearby. He crept closer, keeping within the shadows, to get a better view. And there she was. A sand colored guitar on her lap, her arm around it and her finger brushing the strings. He never knew she had an interest for music, if any.

He watched her bite her lip, her lined jade eyes scan her surroundings, and then open her mouth.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards,  
One blow from caving in?_

Her first few words were hesitant and soft, but he heard her voice get stronger with every line. And deep down, he knew she wasn't singing this song for no reason. He understood how she felt. Straightening the jacket of his suit, and then pulling his own black hat low over his eyes. He was about to walk away, until he heard the next stanza, a bit louder.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_  
_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colours burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em goin' "Oh, oh, oh"_

She was doing that right now. Showing him a louder, more vibrant side he hadn't seen before. He figured she'd change; they were both twenty now, and hadn't seen nor talked to each other for four years since they fought the Vespers and got their family united again.

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_  
_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_  
_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

It was amazing though, how much he thought of her despite her 'peasant' status of being less rich. Yes, he ruled the Lucian, and got all of his parents' property and money as his own and Natalie's. He admired her, because with her nose stuck into books and that 14 year old stuttering girl stood out from the rest. She hid, but he always found her.

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colours burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em goin' "Oh, oh, oh"_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colours burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em goin' "Oh, oh, oh"_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Her singing stopped, and he looked at her through the trees. He was just about to turn around and leave when her voice rung out.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Dan?" she said.

He cursed himself; she was sharper. Of course she was, she was heading the Madrigals. He crept from behind her, and walked into the field. She was standing now, putting her sandals on. He covered her eyes.

"Guess who," he whispered, making sure his accent didn't reveal himself.

"Uh... Dan?"

"Nope."

"Look, I have no idea who you are and why you've probably been following me. So..."

He was startled when she grabbed his arm and flipped him over. He landing on the disgusting grass with a thud. His hat flew onto his face. Amy held his arms restrained with a surprisingly tight grip, and her knee was on his chest, holding him down. She moved the hat and her eyes widened.

_"Ian!?"_ she exclaimed in disbelief. She quickly got off him and brushed her clothes.

He gave her a cocky smirk and got up, picking grass off his suit. She stared at him with her eyes like a deer in headlights. Her mouth opened, as if to speak, closed, and then opened again.

"Have you been following me?" she demanded.

"It was quite easy."

She huffed and murmured. "Attleboro doesn't get any limos. Duh!"

"Nice of you to notice that, love."

She glared at him. "At least I wasn't stalking someone I could've just called. Is Natalie with you?"

"Nope."

"How long have you been here?"

"I've been walking around for an hour or so."

"Wait..." a blush crept to her cheeks. She glanced at her guitar, and then back at him. "You heard me?"

"Quite an angelic voice, might I say."

"No! You may not! Ugh!" she exclaimed. She took a large book and whacked him on the head with it.

"Ow!"

"That's for stalking me!"

He rubbed his head, and Amy walked to put her things away, obviously something to distract herself from the current embarrassment. Her face was slowly draining of the pink and turning pale.

She slung a bag full of books across her shoulder and the guitar case in her hand. Putting the hat back on her head, she looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

He stared at her. "Well what?"

"I don't suppose your going to camp out. I'll take you to the mansion," she said. "Dan will throw a fit, but... your family. Sort of."

He rolled his eyes and walked beside her. Did this mean he was friendzoned? Or worse - familyzoned?

They walked onto the lawn and Amy unlocked the front door. The first thing Ian saw was Dan rushing down the stairs.

"Amy! Where have you been?" He hugged his sister.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, Dweeb?"

"We have spring break too, sister-san!"

Amy rolled her eyes and Dan turned, yelped, and then whacked Amy on the arm.

"You brought the Cobra home?! Are you insane? Where's his messed up sister? What were you thinking? Amy! Four years! What is wro-"

"Shut up Dan. Be polite to guests."

"I'm eighteen, not four."

"And I'm older."

"Fiske!"

"Too bad dweeb. Fiske called and said he's coming tomorrow."

"Nellie!"

"Nellie isn't here so-"

"Hey kiddos."

They turned around and saw their former au pair, black jeans, white tank, purple button down, and - Ian widened his eyes - a two year old kid squirming in her arms.

"Hey Josie!"

Amy scooped up the little girl, kissing her and handing her to Dan.

"Close your mouth, Ian. I'm married."

"Umm... Hello."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's way too lame for a Kabra."

She turned to Amy. "You didn't tell me you got a boyfriend?! And Ian Ka-"

"Nellie!" she clamped her au pair's mouth closed. "No, he is not my boyfriend!" She flushed into tomato red.

"Oh. Well, hi."

"And, for your information, he was stalking me!"

"I was not!" Ian protested.

"Was, too."

"Not."

"Yes, you were."

"No-"

"Quiet!" Nellie exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes at Ian. "Why are you here?"

"Art dealership stuff?"

"Was that a question or an answer?" she asked him.

Ian threw his hands up, exasperated and Dan snickered. "Why can't anyone understand I'm not the bad guy anymore!?"

Nellie ruffled his hair, and he jerked back. "Seeing is believing. And right now, you look like a miser."

Laughing, Dan and Nellie walked away, Josie toddling alongside them.

"Well..." Ian cleared his throat, looking at Amy. "I'll be going, now, so..."

"No!" she exclaimed. He looked at her and smirked. "I mean... you can stay. If you want."

Ian shrugged, and Amy smiled. "Call Natalie. She can come too. We haven't seen you guys, in like, forever."

He texted her, and within a second she replied.

"She's coming," he sighed.

"Same old Natalie?"

"The very same."

She gave a small laugh, tinkering and soft. He looked at her and took a step closer, then another.

"Umm... Ian?" she said hesistantly, looking into his amber eyes.

"You still haven't forgiven me," he said, rather bluntly.

"Yes, I have," she took a small step towards him.

"No," he said, brushing a strand of red away from her face. "You haven't. I see it in your eyes."

"And it kills me. To know I did something so horrible, and much worse, only six years ago. And Isabel-"

"Ian, I forgive you. She was the one to tell you to do those things, I know. But-"

"You don't understand. She's on the run."

He watched as her eyes widened, tearing a bit, and then her lips part.

"No, she can't. I-I mean. N-no," she stuttered, old habits returning.

In one smooth, swift movement, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His hand tangled in her hair and he brought her lips to his.

At first, she stiffened, and he worried he had done the wrong thing. But she slowly melted, her soft lips pressing on his, and her arm around his neck. She pulled him closer, and her wrapped her in his arms, savoring the feeling of her finally close to him. They broke away for a small breath of air, and just as quickly, they returned. They didn't even notice when the front door opened, or when Dan walked out of the kitchen.

"Natalie! What are you- Oh yuck! EW! Amy, what are you doing? Nightmare worthy. Oh, please guys stop."

Natalie shrieked, and Amy and Ian shot apart. She was as gorgeous as ever, fit in a slim pink, long sleeved dress up to her knees, and laced matching heels. There was a Prada clutch in her hands, and a dart gun in the other.

"What in the world, Ian!? Like, ew, and with a peasant?" she exclaimed.

Nellie smiled, "I see you haven't changed Nat."

"Nor have you Nora," she retorted. But as soon as she saw the little girl playing, her eyes softened.

"Oh my Gosh! Who is that little sweetheart?" she cooed, picking up Josie.

"That's Josie, Nellie's daughter, Cobra," Dan said, looking at his ever so changed distant cousin.

"Shut up Daniel. Wow. Never knew Ms. Punk would ever settle down."

"And I never knew Ms. Prada had a heart," Nellie replied.

The door creaked open again, and in walked a slender model-like woman. Her heels clicked on the floor, and she spread her arms out wide.

"No hug for your mum?" she feigned innocence and hurt.

A dart gun was poised in Ian and Natalie's hands within seconds.

"Isabel."

* * *

_... but then I'd have to kill you._

* * *

**TA DA! Hey, this was so successful, maybe I'll turn it into a story. I don't know. Check out my other 39 Clues fanfic, "To Forgive." **

**Review, and let me know how you like it!**


End file.
